


午夜服务区

by moon_catcher



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_catcher/pseuds/moon_catcher





	午夜服务区

没几个人能忍得了这样的工作，我想。

作为一个偏僻高速公路服务区的修车工，我每天的生活无非是睡觉，打牌，躲厕所背面悄摸摸抽几根烟再把烟蒂踩灭，再就是钻到半死不活的破卡车下边儿拿扳手乱敲一通然后宣告这辆“老古董”寿命已尽。

 

 

16岁那年，我染上了烟瘾，从此一发不可收拾。我嗜烟如命，近乎是每天一包的程度，还非得软包黄鹤楼。那段时间除了生活费花得如流水，搞得我妈背着我爸偷偷问我是不是谈了朋友之外没什么太大影响，直到有天数学课，我忍不住点了根烟，被那个地中海小眼镜儿按着写了一万字检查，又被叫了家长。

我爸当着办公室所有老师的面把我揍了一顿，又立马给我办了退学。小眼镜儿没想到我爸做这么绝，当时惊得眼镜差点儿掉地上了，还是勉强维持着一副为人师表的淡定与从容，说，“黄爸爸啊，就抽个烟而已，退学也没必要哈。”

我爸说，“老师啊，说出来还挺不好意思的，我们家最近经济情况有点儿紧张，我寻思着让嘉新去读个技校，毕业了就去上班。马上就18岁了也该补贴补贴家用了。”

小眼镜儿估计是没料到事情会发展成这样，咳嗽了两声，清了清痰，扶正了眼睛，说，“这个、还是让嘉新把这学期读完吧。”

我爸倒也实在，说，“老师，不用了，这学期学费不是还没交吗，我儿子就不白占个位子了。技校我已经联系好了，明天就能上课。”

忘了说了，我爸的职业是一名赌/博爱好者。

说真的，我真的觉得我爸挺绝的。他把我送去学汽修，说是修车不点火，正好给我把烟戒了，一箭双雕。可是他没想到的是，师傅他也抽烟。识时务者为俊杰，我在师傅摸空口袋的时候见缝插针地递上一根烟，凭着一根烟的交情，我这个插班生成了第一个分配到工作的新一代有文凭的汽修工。

上岗前一天晚上，我们班吃散伙饭，师傅拍着我的肩膀对我说，“小黄，我知道你聪明，心也高，但是也别嫌加油站差了，一切都是最好的安排，懂不？”  
我说，谨遵师傅教诲。  
师傅说，什么玩意儿？

 

管栎刚来服务区那天，服务区四分之一的老员工都想揍他一顿。

“你瞅他那红毛，嘚瑟个什么劲儿啊？加个油整得跟什么五星级大酒店似的，还'欢迎光临'，'欢迎您下次再来'。妈的，小芳魂儿都飞他那儿去了。”老李呸的一声把烟蒂吐到地上，说罢还狠狠碾了几脚。

“小芳不看他难不成还看你啊，”我吐了个烟圈，悠悠地说，“你都几天没洗头了？”

“操！你他妈怎么也帮他说话！”

“你去问问小黑，看它帮不帮你说话。”

小黑是不知道从哪儿跑来的一条黑狗，怪可怜的，被小芳养了，是除了我老李小芳外的最后一名老员工。

 

 

当我扣着管栎的腰把他压在杂物间的门上在他身体里狠狠地冲撞时，有一瞬间我在想自己是不是太冲动了，但是事情发展到这一步真的不能怪我。

今天白天，上头领导下来视察。当时我正蹲后面抽烟呢，管栎突然跑过来，贴着我的耳朵说，领导来了，快把火灭了。

我这才得以近距离地观察他的样子。他的头发原来不是火红色，而是橙红，像是我小学的时候学校门口那棵合欢树的花骨朵，明艳艳的。他今天穿了一条短裤，瘦的像纸片似的大腿竟然还有道腿窝。我没见过有男的有这么白的腿。

或许是我半天没有灭烟的动作，或许是他发现我盯着他上下扫动的眼神有些不怀好意，他的耳朵噌一下红了，气鼓鼓地夺过我的烟甩在地上，使劲儿跺了两下脚，剐了我一眼，转身走了。

 

 

领导来的快去的也快，没过几分钟就走了，还表扬了管栎一通，说他有礼貌，有教养。可能还说了别的吧，但是我没注意，我一直忍不住去盯着他红红的头发，还有红红的耳垂。

是软的吗？

就像几年前，我忍不住在数学课上去咬那根烟，今天的我也忍不住去咬他红彤彤的耳垂。我看着他跟小芳交接了晚班，在他走到更衣室之前，我勾住他的腰把他拽到了隔壁杂物间。

妈的，比烟屁股还软。

他被我突然的动作吓得不轻，看见是我之后好像是松了一口气，把头埋在我肩膀上小声喘着气。

我本来没想和他做，我发誓。我只是想知道他的耳朵是不是软的。可是他用实际行动告诉我，不仅耳朵是软的，瘦得没几两肉的大腿和屁股也是软的。

他捧着我的脸，把粉嫩的小舌往我嘴里送，手指套弄着我胯间的东西，我用了十成的功力才忍住没在他手里射出来。白天握着加油枪的手，此刻正灵活地爱抚着我的鸡巴，我心疼他手酸，便加快了手指在他后穴开拓的速度，而后慢慢顶了进去。

紧致的后穴缴着我的东西牢牢不放，黏腻的水声像是在告诉我，我是第一个造访此地的人。我不禁有些兴奋，抓着他又往里撞了一些。初尝人事的小红莓当然受不了这个刺激，又不敢浪叫出声，只得咬着我的肩膀把呻吟堵在喉咙里。受点伤不算什么，我知道，这叫幸福的疼痛。

 

小破杂物间在慢慢变得潮湿，有我们的汗水，还有精液。我们做了三次，他的三次，我的两次。他像一条湿淋淋的鱼，刚被渔夫捞上船，大口大口地喘着气，倒在我怀里嘟囔着说能不能找个地方躺着做，他站不住了。我笑着说好，又咬着他的嘴唇说再来一次就不做了。

 

加油站禁火，可管栎是一簇火苗，我得去把他扑灭，是吧？流到地上的白浊是我灭火的证人。


End file.
